


the marks on his skin

by alxndrlightwoods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom/sub, Hickeys, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Pseudo-Incest, Queerplatonic Relationships, Scent Marking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Switch Jace Wayland, Switch Jace Wayland isn't a tag and I'm gonna be mad forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Alec has had a bad day. A string of them, Jace knows, tension winding him up tight, stress preventing him from sleeping and convincing him to work himself to the bone.He and Alec have a rule. The rule is: If Alec can’t figure out how to manage on his own after a week, Jace gets to handle it.





	the marks on his skin

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I see Jace and Alec as alphas in this, but it's ambiguous in the fic so it's up to your favorite headcanons.
> 
> Hickeys isn't a tag? What the FUCK, fandom.

Alec has had a bad day. A string of them, Jace knows, tension winding him up tight, stress preventing him from sleeping and convincing him to work himself to the bone.

He and Alec have a rule. The rule is: If Alec can’t figure out how to manage on his own after a week, Jace gets to handle it.

Sometimes Alec does. (Manage it.) Most of the time, he doesn’t. A week is… a longer time frame than Jace would like, honestly, but he knows they have to balance their bond, their relationship, and Alec’s responsibilities.

But it’s been a week, which means that now Jace can interrupt Alec in the middle of his paperwork and drag him off to their room.

“Jace—” Alec starts, but Jace ignores him, shoving Alec down on the bed. He makes a short hand motion and Alec follows the silent direction, shifting so he’s settled against the pillows, sprawled out and gorgeous.

And stressed. There’s a frown creasing his forehead, a protest forming on his lips about the paperwork Jace dragged him away from, probably.

Jace crawls onto the bed and settles himself between Alec’s legs, wraps his hand around one of Alec’s wrists.

Alec’s breath stutters, words caught in his throat.

Jace makes sure he’s looking at Alec, their eyes locked, as he brings Alec’s wrist to his mouth and bites down gently on the tender skin.

Alec’s head drops back onto the pillows as the tension drains out of him, his breath hitching as Jace sets about leaving a bruise on his wrist, right over the scent gland.

He’s gentle with his teeth. It wouldn’t do to leave a  _ bite, _ after all, and give everyone the wrong impression.

“That’s it, relax,” Jace says, lips pressed to Alec’s skin, flicking his tongue against Alec’s pulse, the action drawing out a moan.

The mark bloom easily under Jace’s mouth, red standing out stark against Alec’s skin.

Jace alternates between sucking gently on the skin and laving it with his tongue, driving Alec to incoherence.

Jace hums, pleased, against Alec’s skin when he’s finally marked Alec’s skin with a livid bruise, half at imagining what it’s going to look like tomorrow and half with the knowledge that Alec probably doesn’t even remember what he was stressed about.

Alec is moaning, low in his throat, eyelids fluttering as he looks at Jace, gaze unfocused. Jace gives Alec’s wrist one final lick before pulling away.

Alec makes a low, wounded noise.

Jace hums, more to ground Alec than anything else, because Alec doesn’t even try to move beyond his muscles jumping and his chest moving as he breathes. Jace shifts, settling himself on top of Alec and wrapping his fingers around Alec’s other wrist before leaning down.

Alec sobs and arches underneath him when Jace sets his teeth lightly into Alec’s skin, laving his tongue over the scent gland, tasting. He can feel how his mouth is  _ covered _ with Alec’s scent, coating his lips and tongue and smeared over his cheeks and down his chin. It’s mildly bitter, Jace tasting a new burst of the thin oil on his tongue when he scrapes his teeth over Alec’s wrist.

Jace sucks on the fragile skin, feeling Alec’s pulse jumping frantically under his tongue as he sucks a dark bruise onto Alec’s wrist. He pulls away, licking his lips, before biting down again, deepening the brilliant red mark forming on Alec’s skin.

Alec is still moaning but he’s holding himself still, even as Jace feels his arousal where their hips are pressed together.

“Shh,” Jace soothes, “just relax, baby, I’ve got you.”

Alec is half asleep by the time Jace decides he’s done. He rubs his thumb gently over the mark on Alec’s wrist, and the noise Alec lets out in response is a lazy half-purr.

Jace climbs up Alec’s body and nuzzles his cheek gently, Alec completely limp under him as Jace scent marks him with their combined scent.

"Jace," Alec mumbles, reaching for him. Jace captures Alec's hand in his own, settles himself down next to Alec and uses his grip to pull Alec onto his side. Alec tucks his face into Jace's throat as Jace let's go of Alec's hand and draps an arm over him.

They're so close Jace can feel Alec's heartbeat, slow with sleep, Jace's own slowing to match it. He lets his eyes fall closed.

Tomorrow, every time Alec left his scent on something, he'll leave  _ them _ instead.

What's more, everyone would see the marks Jace left.  _ Alec  _ would see them, no matter what he was doing, and that's the thing that thrills Jace the most.

Jace ends up purring as he falls asleep, just like Alec is.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not pulling weird animal behaviours from everywhere to shove into a/b/o what are you doing with your life? AKA they're actually purring.


End file.
